Big Time Summer Camp OCs needed!
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: All info inside. I will pick the BTR guy's girls at 7:30 tonight. Any other reviews must be for extra people at the camp
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I want to start a story called Big Time Summer Camp. Okay so its like a music camp type thing that's the whole summer. It's sort of like Camp Rock but a little different. Since instead of the Jonas Brothers its Big Time Rush! Gustavo thinks that Big Time Rush is letting fame get to their heads so he sends them to a summer camp. I know this sounds like how many summer camp stories go but this one is going to be way different! So I need OCs for James, Logan, and Carlos. Kendall is mine so sorry. If you don't get chosen to be the girl of those three guys you can still be in the story just not with the guys. So here is the application:

Basic-

Name:

Appearance (can send me a link to a picture of a girl who you want your character to look like):

Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family: (tell me if you want your siblings at camp, if so fill out Name, appearance, and all of camp stuff for he/she)

Life story:

Camp Stuff-

What classes do you want to be a part of?: (Choose up to 4: Guitar, Drums, Singing, Dancing, Piano, Bass, Stage Technology, and Stage Design)

What color shirt do you want for your camp shirt:

During the last night there will be a talent show type thing. Do you want to do a solo, duet, or group performance (now the BTR girls will perform together once no matter what and if you are a BTR guy's girl then you will do a duet with your guy so fill out everthing):

Songs for the last night:

Favorites-

Color:

Song:

Artist:

Song you want a guy to sing to you:

Song to perform by yourself, with someone, or in a group (for BTR group and if you are not going to be one of the guy's girls)

And Lastly:

In order which of the guys you want:

The best thing the BTR guy could do for you to win you over:

Okay that's it everyone! I'm going to put up my application for my character so if you didn't understand what I was meaning then this will help:

Basic-

Name: Kylie Franchesca Kole

Appearance (can send me a link to a picture of a girl who you want your character to look like) Brown wavy shoulder length hair, blue-green eyes, about 5'7", and skinny but not too skinny.

Style: tank top and shorts but not too short

Likes: Pizza, hanging with friends, singing, playing guitar, and dancing

Dislikes: People who like her only because she has money and bullying

Family: Dad, Twin 14 yr old sisters: Jamie and Lisa, and 12 yr old sister: Carrie (they won't be at the camp.)

Life story: Mom died in a car crash. Dad is a millionaire, and I'm way overly protective of my sisters

Camp Stuff-

What classes do you want to be a part of?: (Choose up to 4: Guitar, Drums, Singing, Dancing, Piano, Bass, Stage Technology, and Stage Design): Guitar, Singing, Dancing, and Piano

What color shirt do you want for your camp shirt: Purple

During the last night there will be a talent show type thing. Do you want to do a solo, duet, or group performance (now the BTR girls will perform together once no matter what): All three

Favorites-

Color: Purple

Song: Love Story

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song you want a guy to sing to you: Just the way you are

Song to perform by yourself, with someone, or in a group (for BTR group and if you are not going to be one of the guy's girls. BTR girls don't do group I will pick that out but you can give suggestions): Solo: Love Story and Duet: I just wanna be with you

And Lastly:

In order which of the guys you want: Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos

The best thing the BTR guy could do for you to win you over: Sing to me during one of our weekly open stage performances

Well that's it! I will pick the BTR guy's girls at 11 tonight. All reviews are open for extra camp people afterwards too! So bye people!

Lots of Love,

StarfirenTerrarocks


	2. Winners!

Okay hey guys I have decided who all I wanted in my story. After a week of deciding here are the winners:

Carlos-Ashley (Ryan) Coleman (BTRmakesmeCRAZY)

James-Presley Journey Vesco (CheeseinmySoda)

Logan-Cheyenne Grace Lupolle

Okay thank you all for summiting your characters all of them were great and I would love to have them as campers in the story if that's okay will all of you. So bye!

Lot's of Love,

StarfirenTerrarocks


	3. Update

Hi guys! I'm back and ready to tell you some news! I have a three day weekend, so I'm hoping to start writing big time summer camp tomorrow! So this story is kind of going to be like Camp Rock, but with a different plot of course. I have one problem though. I need a name for the camp! I haven't come up with a really great name for it yet, so suggestions are really really wanted! Here are the people who will be in the story:

Big Time Rush's girls:

Kylie Franchesca Kole

Ashley (Ryan) Coleman

Presley Journey Vesco

Cheyenne Grace Lupolle

Other people at the camp:

Kathia Isabelle Matthews

Gabriella Anne Matthews

Iris Vanessa Hall

Mallory Louise Lupolla

I think that's everyone that is in the story right now. You all can send in more people to be at camp they just might not be in the first chapter unless you send them in by tomorrow okay. I think that is all I have to say so bye!

Lots of love,

StarfirenTerrarocks


	4. Chapter 1!

I finally got this up! Okay sorry for the humungous wait but I have it up finally! Okay so the winners again for the big time rush boys are:

Carlos-Ashley (Ryan) Coleman (BTRmakesmeCRAZY)

James-Presley Journey Vesco (CheeseinmySoda)

Logan-Cheyenne Grace Lupolle

Okay so here is the story finally!

Big Time Summer Camp Chapter One

Kylie's POV

Oh my gosh I'm finally here at camp star! It's so amazing here! I even heard the guys of big time rush were going to be here this summer! I'm so excited to meet new people and maybe have a summer romance. I went into my cabin that I will be sharing with three other girls. I went inside and saw all three of them sitting on there beds doing something. I saw one doing her make-up, one reading, and one looking like she really wanted to get up and do something. "Hi I'm Kylie and I will be your other roommate!"

"Oh hi Kylie my name is Presly but you can call me Pres." The one doing her make-up said while she put down her make-up and came up to me and shook my hand.

"Hi I'm Ryan and that's what everyone calls me!" She gave me a huge hug.

"Okay Ryan I-can't-breath." I said

"Oh sorry about that I'm just ready to get out and do something!

"I'm Cheyanne and I really would like to be called that and nothing else." Said the girl reading.

"Wow its really nice in here!" I said putting my stuff down at my bed. I looked around and saw posters of big time rush on every wall hung up above the beds. "I see you like big time rush too." I said getting out my big time rush t-shirt I got from there concert earlier this year.

"Oh my gosh yes I love them!" said Ryan running towards me.

"So there isn't any fights I really hope we like different guys from big time rush."

"I like Carlos! He is always really hyper and I love his helmet!" said Ryan

"I like James cause he always looks really hot and his hair is always amazing." Said Pres

"Well I like Kendall so we are doing good so far." I went over to Cheyanne. "Who do you like Cheyanne?"

"I'm not saying."

"Oh come on please!" said Ryan coming over.

"No." Ryan gave her puppy dog eyes. After a few seconds Cheyanne gave in.

"Alright I like Logan are you happy now?"

"Yes! Everyone likes different guys so no fighting!" said Ryan jumping up and down. Everyone started laughing.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an amazing summer girls." I said

Kendall's POV

"Gustavo why do we need to go to this stupid camp we already are good at what we do?" I said still annoyed we are going to camp

"Because 1. You dogs need extra practice since I have to let you have the summer off and 2. I'm starting to get really annoyed by you dogs." Said Gustavo

"But girls will be all over us." I said

"That's not my problem."

"And I don't see what the problem is with girls being all over us." Said James

"These girls will probably be crazy fans." I said

"Oh well if they are cute I don't care." Said James fixing his hair once again.

"We're here so act like you love it and practice. I'll see you dogs at the end of the summer." Said Gustavo pushing us out as the limo driver got our luggage out.

"Oh my gosh its big time rush!" I heard some girl scream. Then all of a sudden all these girls came running at us and the limo had just left.

"Ahhhhhhh." Me and Logan screamed as James and Carlos stepped forward trying to be all sexy like.

To Be Continued…..

Okay so there it is folks the first chapter of big time summer camp! I hope you enjoyed and I will add the other OCs later. Peace out home monkey dogs!


	5. Meeting the guys

Big Time Summer Camp Chapter 2: A run-in with the boys

Kylie's POV

"Guys let's go to the music room! I really want to check it out. I have to see if any of the guitars are remotely close to how awesome my guitar is." I said.

"I want to go too! I need to find me a guitar I can use for the summer. I haven't saved up enough money to buy a guitar." Chey said.

"Don't worry I'll help you pick out the best guitar in there." I said as we started walking to the door.

"Wait! I want to check out the drums. I couldn't bring my drum set." Ashley said running up to us.

"Pres you want to go?" I asked turning to my friend, who was laying on her bed.

"Uh? Oh yeah I do. I'm doing three instrument classes, and I want to get a look at all the instruments." Pres said walking over to us as well.

"Alright then let's go." Chey said. The music room was thankfully not too far from our little cabin, so we're not going to be late to get to class. We walked in and literally the whole room was filled with instruments of every shape and size.

"Wow this is awesome!" Pres exclaimed as she ran over to the guitars with Chey. Ashley ran over to the drums. I walked over to the one grand piano sitting off to the side.

"Hey Kylie what do you think about this guitar?" Pres asked holding up an acoustic guitar.

"It's okay. It's not the best guitar I have ever seen." I said sitting down on the piano bench.

"These drums are super amazing!" Ash said as she picked up the drum sticks and started playing the drums. I started playing a simple melody on the piano. It's been a really long time, but I still remember how to play some things on the piano.

"Kylie! What about-" Pres asked running up to me with a guitar. "You know how to play the piano?"

"Yeah my mom made me, when I was little."

"Are you going to take the piano class?" Pres asked.

"I don't know. I know I'm taking guitar, singing, and dancing. The other class I'm not sure of."

"Take piano!" Chey exclaimed bringing a guitar with her as well. "Oh and what do you think about this guitar?

"It suits you. I think it'll make a good guitar for you. As for the piano class I don't know. We have to choose tomorrow." I said getting up from the seat.

"Well I think-" Chey started, but then the door busted open, and four guys ran in and locked the door. They leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Finally we're away from the screaming girls." Kendall said.

"Yeah that was crazy." James said.

"Um sorry to interrupt-" Pres started to say as all the guys heads shot up. "But aren't you guys Big Time Rush?"

"Yeah shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Chey said.

"You guys aren't crazy fans are you?" James asked.

"No definitely not. We just know who you are. You guys went crazy." I said.

"Okay good and to answer your question we haven't had girls chase us in a long time. We weren't prepared for it." Logan said.

"Well were not going to freak out or anything, so you guys can stay in here. Until-" Pres started, but was cut off by the meal bell to go off. "Lunch time. Good luck guys." We left the guys in the music room.


End file.
